The sport of wade fishing has become very popular with fisherman who reside along the shallow coastal waterways and barrier islands of the Atlantic and Gulf coast. A wade fisherman typically walks long distances on a given outing and sometimes several miles. The object of the wade fisherman is to walk throughout a shallow body of water while continuously casting bait. While fishing the fisherman constantly requires fresh bait, fishing tackle repairs, drinks, a location for storing caught fish, and preferably a location for storing tools and the like. Typically a wade fisherman will drag a live bait holder with a floating donut shape ring around its top edge. The wade fisherman would then have to carry fishing tackle, tools, and other useful items in either a backpack, fannypack, or his pockets. The present invention overcomes the problem with carrying the necessary items for wade fishing be providing a device which allows the fisherman to carry all necessary items for wade fishing.
Several patents have attempted to overcome the problems associated with carrying necessary items for wade fishing, as follows:
Prothnow, U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,061 which discloses a fishing tackle storage and carrying apparatus.
Gillming, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,596 discloses a floating holder for wade fisherman's accessories.
Ruggles, U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,790 which discloses a floating bait bucket.
Hepburn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,041 which discloses a self stabilizing floating cooler.
Pasion, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,404 which discloses a floating fish basket.
Cano, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,311 which discloses a buoyant fishing container.
Perkins, U.S Pat. No. 4,829,699 which discloses a lure tangle free floating tackle box.
Arnold, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,723 which discloses a floating bait bucket.
Garcia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,593 which discloses a floating fishing accessory. As can be seen from the prior art there are various types of floating fisherman accessories for supporting bait, tackle, etc. adjacent to the fisherman while wading in the water. However, prior to the present invention there has been no device which discloses a fisherman's accessory with the numerous useful components as the present invention.